pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scarlet Killer
After Irving was denied by Isabella,Irving decided to find a girl of his own. But he landed on a trap,finding himself inside The Flame Assassins's Basement. He then mets a girl named Scarlett Cole,who happens to be a member of The Flame Assassins. Episode Summary The episode begins,when Irving was walking around the streets and he then mets up with Isabella. Since Isabella was Irving's crush,Irving was nervous to ask her out. Irving finally shouts out to ask her out,Isabella denied him leaving Irving heartbroken. At the Bernsen House,Carla was busy then she heard a call from Major Monogram. Her mission was to stop Lila Goddard from firing her Heartbroken-Inator. Carla then goes to Lila Goddard's Evil Company. Back at Irving,Irving was very heart broken while holding the picture frame of Isabella. Albert then noticed him and thinks what if Irving founds a Flame Assassins Girl in his former workplace. Albert then writes a note. The note was written in Verdana,the note said: If you want to search for a girl go to Mango Avenue,Mai Street. When Irving read the note,he was excited thinking that he will finally had a girl of his own. Back at Carla's Mission,Carla was lands her hover car in front of the Parking Spot. As she enters Lila Goddard's Evil Company,she kicks the door and forms a karate technique but she was caught in one of Lila's Traps. Lila welcomes her and explains about her purpose on firing the Heartbroken-machiners. She is going to fired that machine because when Lila was young,her parents never loved her leaving her Heartbroken. Lila swore she will have her revenge on those people who never learns love. At Mango Avenue,Mai Street. Irving go to that adress but suddenly he fell from a trapdoor. The trapdoor leads to the Flame Assassins's Basement,he writes something in his diary. he goes upstairs and saw a beautiful girl sitting in the throne her name was "Scarlett Cole",the youngest member of the Flame Assassins. Irving goes to her and bows down and then suddenly,Irving begins to flirt with Scarlett which makes Scarlett angry(calm way) she controls metals and throws them to Irving but Irving survived.Suddenly he sings "The Scarlett Princess". Back at Carla's Mission. Lila was busy setting the time to shoot the laser on every people in the Tri-State Area,Carla then escapes in the Trap and kicks Lila. Carla tries to shut down the machine by distengrating it,Carla saves Danville then Lila begin to shout "CURSE YOU,CARLA THE TEENAGE GIRL". At the Flame Assassins,Scarlett became smitten because of Irving's song. When Irving accidently opens the curtain the sunlight shines on Scarlett making Scarlett crying of Pain. Irving knew that Scarlett can't bare sunlight,Scarlett became angry and tries to kill Irving using her "Metalkinesis". Irving escapes the Fortress and goes home,but finds Scarlett shoots metal at distances. Then Scarlett faints because of the sunlight,Irving carries her and Scarlett shouts 'What's wrong with you,you don't like me!",Irving begin to replied "I like you" this makes Scarlett blushed then she slap Irving and goes home. Background Information *A new character appeared in this episode. *This is the first episode that shown Carla's mission. *Irving finally reveals he has a crush on Isabella. Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes